<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>threads of  green yellow purple and blue by Alternatereality360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694856">threads of  green yellow purple and blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternatereality360/pseuds/Alternatereality360'>Alternatereality360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventualy, Ghost Arthur (Mystery Skulls Animated), Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Just not for awhile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternatereality360/pseuds/Alternatereality360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I awaken to green, green green green, i- i don't remember- who- i'm . Right, im - A̴̤͎̮̥̺͉͕̜ͨ̎̆̏̋̄̈́͊̎͗̎͊ͯ͞ͅr̸͈͔̥͕̓̾̋̊̎̓̇̿̊͋̏ͤ̏ͯͯͅt̻̘͖̼̣̖͉͚̝̠̜̮͕̝̺͚̫̻͆̃̋ͫ̔ͤ͐̓͟͡͝h̢͈͙̯̝͙̗̞͇̺̭͔̘̲̃ͫͯͪ̇͑ͅͅuͨ͛ͣ̔̈́̐҉̶̶̶̥̖͖̙ȓ̨̭̮̮̻͆ͭ̈̀̌̄͗͆͘͠ͅ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>threads of  green yellow purple and blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>I awaken to green, green green green, i- i don't remember- who- i'm . Right, im - </span>A̴̤͎̮̥̺͉͕̜ͨ̎̆̏̋̄̈́͊̎͗̎͊ͯ͞ͅr̸͈͔̥͕̓̾̋̊̎̓̇̿̊͋̏ͤ̏ͯͯͅt̻̘͖̼̣̖͉͚̝̠̜̮͕̝̺͚̫̻͆̃̋ͫ̔ͤ͐̓͟͡͝h̢͈͙̯̝͙̗̞͇̺̭͔̘̲̃ͫͯͪ̇͑ͅͅuͨ͛ͣ̔̈́̐҉̶̶̶̥̖͖̙ȓ̨̭̮̮̻͆ͭ̈̀̌̄͗͆͘͠ͅ?</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span><span>The yellow ghost holds their head with their only hand before a scream takes their attention away from themselves and they quickly hide within the stalagmite.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“ARTHUR!!!!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The purple ghost rages fire snapping all around and quickly floats into what he assumes is the exit of the cave</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He, follows from a distance, trying not to be noticed until the ghost reaches a dead end which is quickly cleared away with another explosion from the purple ghost, and he flies off leaving the cave </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>A͔͍̣̕r̷̮̙̜̯̠͕̗t̨̤̹̮̫̖̤͝͡h̛͍̹̻̪͡u҉̝̝͇̗̘͚ͅr̴͕̰̱̖̣̩̫ watches the purple-</span> <span>L̡͏̗̟̟̠͚̯e̱̪̗̹͚͍ͅw̦̩̮͜͢i̷͡҉̜̤̼̙ͅs̴̸̞̻̣͔̣͓</span> <span>as L̡͏̗̟̟̠͚̯e̱̪̗̹͚͍ͅw̦̩̮͜͢i̷͡҉̜̤̼̙ͅs̴̸̞̻̣͔̣͓ fly's off, he doesn't know what to do his memories aren't-</span><span><br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hehehe this will be interesting~’</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>A͔͍̣̕r̷̮̙̜̯̠͕̗t̨̤̹̮̫̖̤͝͡h̛͍̹̻̪͡u҉̝̝͇̗̘͚ͅr̴͕̰̱̖̣̩̫ is taken by surprise by the voice only he can here looking for the source of the voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who was that?!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Down here’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looks down to find, a green arm with a eye the sight makes him ill and makes his head hurt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't remember anything do you A͔͍̣̕r̷̮̙̜̯̠͕̗t̨̤̹̮̫̖̤͝͡h̛͍̹̻̪͡u҉̝̝͇̗̘͚ͅr̴͕̰̱̖̣̩̫~̵̵̵̰̲͈̬̖͉͢?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“N-no do you- you know me don't you?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes indeed i do and i'm here to help you” </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span></span><br/>
<em></em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ok so what do i do” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>